


Language Barrier

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017), The Good Doctor - Fandom
Genre: Autism, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Okay so Shaun is only mentioned (a lot) but it counts right, One Shot, coda to episode three, im so nervous right now, it's very small, pls like it, think peice, yeah he's a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Language Barrier:A barrier to communication between people because they are unable to speak a common language. Sometimes used metaphorically.Example: Claire finally overcomes the language barrier.





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write fanfic since episode one, and I finally got something out! ^_^

She couldn't understand him.

She tried, obviously, but no matter how hard she begged and pleaded he didn't answer, or even acknowledge her! Maybe Melendez was right. How could he function as a surgeon if no one could get through to him? Was he truly capable of working in the hospital? Of course, he had many great insights and moments of undeniable genius to contribute, but did their patients suffer because of miscommunication or of his inability to talk to people?

Claire frowned, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as she thought. She didn't like these little doubts floating through her head. She wanted everyone to have a chance, she wanted Shaun to be able to achieve his dream of becoming a doctor, but she didn't want his disabilities to be dismissed or overlooked just so that he could be a doctor.

Of course, Claire knew there was no danger of that happening, not with Doctors Melendez and Andrews around. They were brilliant surgeons and her bosses, but they did relentlessly hound Doctor Murphy as they did no other new doctors. She could understand caution, but not the type of bullying that seemed to be happening. Shaun had already proven three separate times that he was an amazing surgeon and that he could solve problems they couldn't. He'd also proven to have many difficulties to overcome too.

Claire sighed maybe she should talk to Doctor Glassman, after she got the liver for Chuck, of course.

She did talk to Glassman over the phone as Shaun examined the liver's cooler, which was a bit distracting. She really couldn't understand him, or communicate with him. She couldn't even understand what she was doing wrong. Sometimes it felt as if she were talking to a wall.

It was with the flashing police lights, and then later when she was pouring blue slushy ice into the cooler to bring the liver back to the preferred temperature that she found her answer.

One of Shaun's difficulties was that he could, in fact, be understood, or communicated with, you just had to find his language, and you had to be willing to work hard to do that. Doctor Andrews was certainly not willing to even try. She knew maybe Andrews would see that idea as catering to Shaun, but she knew that if she could just find a way to reach him, it wouldn't be an inconvenience. Doctor Glassman had said it himself on the phone earlier. Shaun made sense in little ways, his thoughts were just hidden from view and to understand him you had to use unconventional reasoning...

He wasn't a brick wall, he just didn't like questions- or police lights.

Back in the police cruiser, the liver successfully saved from the blood clot- thanks to her fellow surgeon- Claire allowed a smile. She'd found her way in. 


End file.
